저주 (Curse)
by Ami Zhang
Summary: [Chapter-1 Update] (Ganti Summary) Berawal dari ditemukannya kalung kutukan sampai terjadinya kasus pembunuhan berantai. Ini bukan hanya mitos tetapi ini nyata. Maka percayalah dan berhati-hatilah. Karena kalung ini dapat membuatmu rugi, sial dan yang paling mengerikan adalah MATI. BTS/EXO. Slight MinHope/Vkook/ChanBaek/TaeBaek. Hope you like it
1. Prolog

저주 (Curse)

.

Author : Ami Zhang a.k.a Ami00Zh

Title : 저주 (Curse)

Cast : BTS, EXO, dll

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Thriller, Fantasy, Friendship, School-life and Romance

Warning : Typo bertebaran, OOC

Rated : T15+

Disclaimer : Para pemeran bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, management, dan Tuhan. Tapi sebenarnya saya berharap Jhope, Jungkook, Baekhyun, dan Lay milik saya hoho. Ini Cerita asli bikinan saya. Jadi cerita ini milik saya.

Note : Judul dengan Isi cerita beda jauh atau tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali

.

PROLOG

Terlihat seorang lelaki tengah berlari kencang seperti orang kesetanan. Oh atau seperti baru saja dikejar anjing mungkin? Oh bukan. Lihat dibelakangnya tidak ada anjing. Lalu karena apa? Karena sebuah kalung. Kalung? Ya Kalung kutukan. Kutukan itu dapat berupa hari sial, kemiskinan, dan kutukan paling menakutkan adalah Kematian. Ia tadi menemukan sebuah kalung kutukan yang pernah temannya katakan. Ia terus berlari sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa tangannya tengah mengenggam sesuatu. Lalu ia membuka genggaman tangannya. Matanya membulat, ditangan terdapat kalung kutukan itu.

Ia ketakutan segera ia buang kalung itu ke selokan dan berlari kea rah apartementnya. Sesampainya, ia menekan password keamanan apartementnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan setelahnya ia memutar knop pintu. Saat membukanya betapa tercengangnya dia. Didepannya terdapat pisau yang tergeletak dengan lumuran darah. Ia langsung melepas sepatu dan berjalan cepat melewati pisau itu. Ia sedang mencari bibinya yang sering membantunya itu. Akan tetapi ia tak menemukannya. Ia menghela nafas, Sepertinya ia berpikir jika bibinya sudah pulang. Lalu ia berjalan lunglai dan ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandinya. Ia ingin membasuh mukanya, mungkin dengan membasuh mukanya, ia dapat sadar kembali. Ya ia berharap yang ia temukan tadi hanya mimpi atau khayalannya.

Ia berjalan ke wastafel kamar mandinya, betapa terkejutnya dia. Ia mendapati kalung kutukan itu ada di di wastafelnya. Apalagi ditambah Kaca wastafel terdapat tulisan dengan warna merah darah.

Tiba-tiba lampu kamar mandi meredup. Oh tidak, ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat sebuah bayangan sosok menyeramkan dibelakangnya. Sosok itu membawa pisau tajam dengan lumuran darah.

_Bukankah itu pisau yang tadi?_ –batinnya

Ia mulai ketakutan, ia memejamkan matanya sambil berkomat-kamit berdoa. Saat ia membuka matanya, yang ia harapkan adalah sosok itu menghilang. Bukannya menghilang, melainkan ia mendapati sosok itu tersenyum menyeramkan kearahnya. Lalu sosok itu berjalan mendekat dan mengarahkan pisau itu ke dirinya.

"**TIDAKKK!"**

.

.

'_KAU HARUS MATI!'_

.

.

End Prolog

…..

Hai! Disini Ami. Kekeke. Maaf baru balik sekitar 6 bulan. :D Mian.. Sebenarnya banyak alasan mengapa Ami nggak update atau on. Ada beberapa alasan yang akan saya sebutkan yaitu

Sudah beberapa bulan ini, akun Ami Zhang nggak bisa dibuka. Entah kenapa. Jadi Ami bikin akun lagi, tapi sayangnya saya lupa password :D

Karena Ujian + Tugas numpuk

Kehabisan Ide

Paket Internet habis

Laptopku ke format jadi cerita(ff)2ku kehapus semua termasuk lanjutannya Ghost Eyes. Jadi harus nulis ulang. Saya juga sebagian lupa ceritanya bagaimana.

Belum lagi minggu depan UTS

Jadi Mohon Maaf untuk Readers nim yang kesal dengan saya..

Eum ini saya ngepost cerita baru. Saya buat cerita ini baru sekitar 1,5 hari. Cerita ini pertamanya mau saya buat kisah pertemanan tetapi malah jadi genre horror. Hehehe.. Ami buat cerita ini karena Ami baru-baru ini mengalami kegalauan akut karena Ami baru tengkaran sama temen ami. Urgh Saya tidak tau apakah ini dapat membuat kalian suka atau tidak. Tapi saya mohon, jika anda membaca ini dan penasaran dengan cerita ini mohon klik kolom review kalian. Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan.

Untuk yang nunggu Ghost Eyes, Ditunggu ya.. Semoga saja dapat di post setelah UTS minggu depan. Support saya ya! Doakan juga lancar dan dapat nilai bagus untuk UTS nanti.. ^^ hehhe

Sudah itu dulu.

And Now

Mind to Review, Favorite, and Follow?

Ami00zh


	2. Beginning of the curse

저주 (Curse)

.

Author : Ami Zhang a.k.a Ami00Zh

Title : 저주 (Curse)

Main Cast : J-Hope (Jung Hoseok)

Cast : BTS, EXO, dll

Genre : Horror, Mystery, Thriller, Fantasy, Friendship, School-life

Warning : Typo bertebaran, OOC

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Para pemeran bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, management, dan Tuhan. Ini Cerita asli bikinan saya. Cerita ini milik saya.

Note : Sekolah disini saat waktu pembelajaran para siswa diperbolehkan memakai sandal, topi, dan lain-lainnya. Disini sebagian ada romancenya (untuk YAOI) dari momen MinHope, VKook, Chanbaek dll

Untuk kata-kata yang bercetak tebal adalah kata-kata yang ditekankan

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Tampak gedung tinggi dengan hamparan hijau yang indah dan pepohonan. Di depan gedung itu terdapat tulisan "_Shinil High School"_

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus sedikit kencang, daun-daun berguguran, salah satu daun berguguran itu melayang bergerak kesana kemari ke arah sebuah kelas di gedung lantai 2, yang terlihat tenang. Daun itu lalu jatuh setelah menabrak salah satu jendela kelas itu.

Ternyata ada yang mengamati daun tadi. Dibalik jendela ada seorang laki-laki dengan hoodie abu-abunya. Laki-laki itu terlihat sedang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh guru didepan kelas. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat daun itu tiba-tiba menabrak kaca jendela sampingnya itu.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas dan menidurkan kepalanya ke meja dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan. Dia memejamkan matanya. Dia merasa tidak enak badan dan tidak bersemangat hari ini.

"sst.. Yak, hyung! Kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki bermata seperti kelinci kepada laki-laki tadi yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Hyung…. Kau sakit? Lihat kau diperhatikan saem," Kata seorang laki-laki bertopi dengan arah belakang. Laki-laki bertopi itu tampak menusuk punggung laki-laki berhoodie tadi dengan tangannya.

Laki-laki berhoodie itu hanya melambikan tangan tanda ia tidak apa-apa kepada 2 temannya itu

"Hyu—"

TAK

"Argh.." erang laki-laki berhoodie sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dilempar oleh penghapus papan tulis

"Tuan Jung, jika anda tidur atau tidak memperhatikan di jam pelajaran saya, lebih baik anda keluar dari kelas saya." Kata guru yang ada ditempat kepada laki-laki berhoodie tadi dengan tajam

"Bukan seperti itu, saem. Saya tidak bermaksud tidak memperhatikan atau tidur." Jawab laki-laki berhoodie itu

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Tuan Jung, kau maju ke depan, tolong selesaikan soal ini!" Perintah guru itu

"Nde.."

Laki-laki berhoodie itu beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

Okay, dia terlihat memejamkan matanya, sekilas terdapat rumus-rumus yang muncul di otaknya. Setelahnya ia membuka mata dan mulai menulis jawaban soal matematika didepannya. Ia menulis jawaban itu dengan lancar.

Lalu berhenti dan menghadap gurunya. Tampak gurunya melihat jawabannya dengan teliti. Guru itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bagus. Saya bangga kamu bisa menjawabnya. Tapi pertanyaan saya, bagaimana bisa kau dapat menyelesaikan soal ini, padahal saya belum menjelaskan tentang rumusnya.?" Tanya gurunya

"Eum. Saya dulu pernah mempelajarinya, saem" katanya sambil meringis.

"Okay, silahkan kamu kembali ke tempat dudukmu"

.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

.

"Hyung. Kau tadi kenapa?" Tanya Lelaki bertopi kepada lelaki disampingnya

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." Jawab lelaki berhoodie, orang yang ada disampingnnya

Lalu lelaki bermata kelinci didepan memutar tubuhnya menghada belakang dan menatap lelaki berhoodie itu dengan curiga, beberapa detik kemudian tatapan lelaki itu berubah menjadi tatapan khawatir

"Hoseokie hyung sedang sakit ya?" Tanya lelaki itu

"Tidak, Kookie-ya.." Jawab lelaki berhoodie, Hoseok atau Jhope, kepada lelaki bermata kelinci itu sambil menggeleng pelan

"Yang benar saja. Hyungie jangan **berbohong**, aku tau hyung sedang **berbohong**. Karena itu tertulis jelas di wajahmu" kata lelaki bertopi itu dengan penekanan

Hoseok menoleh dan menatap lelaki bertopi itu dengan tatapan bingung. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan bertanya pada lelaki itu.

"Memangnya terlihat jelas ya, Jimin-ah?" Tanyanya dengan polos

Lelaki bertopi atau sebut saja namanya Jimin itu menghela nafas panjang saat melihat Hoseok mengeluarkan ekpresi lucu dengan kata-kata polos yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Lalu Jimin dengan gemas mengacak-acak rambut Hoseok. Jungkook, lelaki manis bermata kelinci itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat kelakuan Jimin ke Hoseok.

"Yak! Jangan mengacak rambutku!" Kata Hoseok sebal setelah ia berhasil melepaskan tangan Jimin dari rambutnya.

"Salah hyung sendiri. Kenapa juga hyung mengeluarkan ekspresi itu? Kan aku jadi tidak tahan untuk memakanmu. Ups.." Ceplos Jimin yang segera menutup mulutnya

BLUSH

Pipi Jimin dan Hoseok memerah. Mereka sedang menunduk atau menatap arah lain karena malu. Sedangkan mata Jungkook membulat.

Ada 2 bisikan dari hatinya Jungkook.

Bisikan pertama, '_Uh oh.. Jiminie keceplosan.. Wajah mereka jadi seperti kepiting rebus_' dan bisikan kedua. '_Hohohoo.. Jiminie telah membuka kartu As-nya. Aku bahagia sekali_'

Dengan cepat Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas. Beginilah suasananya jika Jimin salah berbicara atau keceplosan. Suasana jadi awkward.

Segera ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil buku pelajaran selanjutnya di loker belakang kelas. Sebelum beranjak ia mengingat sesuatu yang harus ia katakan pada 2 sahabatnya itu. Sehingga ia duduk kembali. Ia melihat sekitar terlihat kelasnya ramai sekali, sepertinya untuk jam pelajaran ini tidak ada guru.

"Hyung.. Kemarin aku melihatnya." Kata Jungkook pelan seperti bisikan.

Meskipun Jungkook mengatakannya hamper seperti bisikan, tapi Hoseok dan Jimin masih dapat mendengarnya.

Kepala mereka terangkat dan menatap Jungkook penasaran.

"Dimana? Bagaimana wujudnya? Apa yang dilakukannya?" Tanya Hoseok beruntun

"Apa ada yang mencurigakan darinya atau disekitarnya? Bagaimana bisa kau bisa bertemu dengannya? Kau kemana kemarin? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Tanya Jimin

"Woo.. Sabar.. Jangan beri aku pertanyaan sebegitu banyaknya secara cepat." Kata Jungkook santai

"**Jawab pertanyaan kami, Jeon Jungkook**!" Teriak Jimin dan Hoseok yang membuat teman-teman sekelasnya memberi tatapan berbeda-beda. Ada yang tatapan bingung, tatapan biasa, tatapan marah.

Mengerti teman-temannya menatap kearah mereka bertiga, mereka segera membungkuk meminta maaf.

Setelah kelas kembali normal. Jungkook mulai menjawab dan bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Oke aku akan menceritakan kejadian kemarin."

Tanpa diketahui mereka bertiga, terdapat sebuah sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tajam

.

.

.

.

.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Hyung, kau ikut ke kantin tidak?"

"Nde."

.

Terlihat Ketiga lelaki tadi sedang duduk di meja pojok kantin yang jarang dipakai. Konon katanya meja pojok itu adalah tempat dimana siswa sekolah ini meninggal tanpa sebab. Dan rohnya sering duduk disana sambil menunggu korban selanjutnya.

"Kurasa tempat ini sangat nyaman. Dekat jendela lagi" komentar Jungkook

"Nde.. Benar.. Ah aku bingung kenapa semua menjauhi meja ini" kata Hoseok

Ddrrrtt

Hp Jungkook bergetar, segera ia ambil hpnya dan melihat notifikasi.

"Siapa?"

"Baekhyun hyung"

"Kenapa?"

"Kita nanti pulang sekolah diharapkan kumpul di aula." Kata Jungkook sambil meletakan Hpnya disaku

"Oh"

"Oh ya. Aku punya cerita horror loh." Kata Jungkook

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hoseok bersemangat

"Kemarin waktu aku ada di ruang dance, aku melihat sebuah penampakan. Kau tau wajahnya menyeramkan sekali. Dia terus mengikutiku. Itu menyeramkan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku segera keluar dari ruang dance dan bertemu Taehyung." Jawabnya polos

GUBRAK

"Jika kau bercerita lagi, aku pastikan kau ku**tendang**. " Kata Hoseok datar

"Oo—oke"

"Eum.. Ya.. Ngomong-ngomong kalau bicarakan tentang horror ak jadi ingat sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kalian pernah dengar '**Kalung Kutukan**' tidak?" Tanya Jimin.

Tampak Jungkook dan Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya secara serempak.

Jimin menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela nafas

"Masa kalian tidak tau? Itu adalah topic yang sekarang sedang hangat dibicarakan." Kata Jimin

"Eum.. Mian.. Aku tak tau sama sekali" Kata Jungkook polos

"Kalau aku seperti pernah dengar namanya saja. Tapi aku tak percaya tentang itu. Pasti itu hanya mitos" Kata Hoseok

"Ini benar adanya hyung."

"Tidak.. Itu tidak mungkin. Itu hanya sebuah kalung, bagaimana bisa disebut sebuah kalung kutukan?"

"Bisa hyung. Yeah, meski bentuknya seperti kalung biasa-"

"Seperti apa bentuknya, ada hiasannya?" potong Jungkook

"-bentuknya matahari dan bulan yang bersatu dengan mata hiasan seperti permata ditengahnya." Jelas Jimin

"Tuh.. Itu hanya sebuah **kalung**" kata Hoseok

"Tidak, hyung. Hyung harus percaya ini. Ini bukan takhayul atau mitos yang pernah hyung dengar. Ini **nyata**.Aku serius mengatakan ini."

"Mengapa aku harus percaya dengan berita itu?" Tanya Hoseok

"Karena.. Kalung kutukan itu sudah banyak menelan **korban**." Jawab Jimin dengan pelan

"Menelan korban?" Tanya Jungkook

"Maksud kamu apa?" Tanya Hoseok penasaran

"Jadi begini. Orang yang menemukan **kalung** itu langsung.." kata Jimin dengan memberi sedikit jeda

"Langsung apa?" Tanya Hoseok dan Jungkook cepat

"-**MATI!**"

"**APA?!"**

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, mereka sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang sama dikelas tadi dengan bibir menyeringai

TBC

.

.

Hai, Readers!

Maafkan saya, Karena membuat readers kecewa. Seharusnya cerita ini sudah dipost 1 minggu yg lalu, tapi ya karena tidak ada waktu saya tidak bisa mengerjakan ceritanya. Yeah ditambah Waktu ujian kemarin saya sakit, jujur waktu itu saya mau nulis, tapi nggak boleh main laptop. Jadi saya buat plot ceritanya di note hp.

Sebenarnya cerita ini udah mau dipost 2 hari yg lalu, tetapi karena paketan saya habis ditambah laptop saya tiba-tiba hang terus. Dan baru bisa dipakai hari ini. Jaadi maaf banget.

Maaf juga karena cerita ini kurang memuaskan. Saya sedikit bingung menuliskan ide pikiran cerita ini lewat kata-kata, jadi ya ancur. Untuk yang nunggu Ghost Eyes akan dipost sekitar 3-4 hari kemudian. Jadi mohon bersabar ya.

Balas Review:

VampireDPS : Hai, gomawo sudah membaca cerita ini. Kalungnya siapa hayooo? #ikutsalahfokus

: Oi.. Nabila, gomawo sudah baca. Maaf ya baru update. Ini udah update lohh.. Selamat membaca, bil!

Restikadena : Hai, Chingu. Ini sudah lanjut. Ngomong-ngomong Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya.. ^^

.

And now, Mind to Review, Favorite, and Following?


End file.
